1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an easily assembled electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a conventional electronic device 10 comprising a housing 1 and a circuit board 2 disposed therein. FIG. 1b is an enlarged view of portion A of FIG. 1a, wherein the electronic device 10 further comprises a fixing unit 3 and a pillar (lamp) 5. Conventionally, the pillar 5 is fixed to the fixing unit 3, and the fixing unit 3 is fixed on the side-wall 6 by bolt 4. The pillar 5 is thus fixed on the side-wall 6. FIG. 1c shows another structure for fixing the pillar 5 to the side-wall 6, wherein the fixing unit 3 is thermally welded to the side-wall 6 via thermal welding portion 4′.
However, conventionally, when an operator assembles the pillar 5 to the side-wall 6, a tool must be extended into the housing 1 to fix the bolt 4 or heat the thermal welding portion 4′. Thus, the conventional assembly process is complex and assembly time increased.